


Little Buddy

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Buddy

Jack's relationship with aliens had always been a little sketchy.

The Goa'uld, the Tok'ra, the Tollan all had their weird little excentricities that somehow said they had to suppress, infest, or look down upon the 'Earth-humans'. Like they were some sub-par segment of the race.

The Asgard had their moments too. Moments when they liked to spout out silly comments like 'the young do not always do what they are told'.

Well, hell no. He'd always been the 'bad-boy' so sue him.

Thor had never been like that though. Thor seemed to have a soft spot for mankind. Jack liked to think that Thor just had a soft spot for him. The little guy had named a ship after him, ya know.

And if he held a soft spot for one particular grey alien above the others... well, he didn't think anyone was really keeping score.

So if he fought a little harder against the replicators, and took a little too much pleasure when it came to destroying certain Goa'uld that had been responsible for torturing his little buddy, that was just all in the job.

And maybe the new body Thor was getting wouldn't be so bad either.


End file.
